1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight. More specifically, it relates to an extremely durable and long lasting flashlight utilizing a light emitting diode (hereinafter “LED”) light source in combination with a pair of paraboloid reflectors making the flashlight particularly useful for police, fire, rescue and emergency services workers and military personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art flashlights have been proposed.
Matthews, U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,730, discloses a flashlight having a head with two merged yet independent lamp/reflector systems. While Matthews teaches the provision of two reflectors, both reflectors are simply used to independently focus light from two light sources into the forwardly directed beam configurations.
McDermott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,196, discloses a compact lighting device including a light concentrating reflector directing light emitted by a light source toward a curved light refracting surface where it is refracted and thereby redirected. McDermott teaches the generation of substantially elliptical patterns of light.
Sharrah et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,272, discloses a flashlight having a lamp head including a reflector having a major paraboloid reflective surface and a minor reflective paraboloid surface not interacting on the same light source.
Matthews et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,574, discloses a flashlight having a first cell or set of cells (batteries) arranged in a first pattern and alternatively a second cell or set of cells (batteries) arranged in a second pattern with switching between or interconnecting the two cells or sets of cells disclosed. An on off switch is provided which includes a push button switch and a rotary switch that blocks the on off push button switch. A momentary on switching function is provided. A flashlight beam is cast with a first lamp and reflector and an alternative second lamp and reflector assembly is substituted for the first lamp and reflector to provide a different configuration of beam illumination.
Lebens et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,661, discloses an LED flashlight which includes a control circuit that selectively applies power from a source of electric power to the LEDs, thus maintaining or controlling the light output level of the LEDs at a generally constant level as the charge on the battery cell varies.
Copeland, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,918, discloses a bicycle lighting system utilizing red LEDs which includes a means to maintain the charging current at a relatively constant average value thus supplying a constant current and power to the LEDs.
Krietzman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,062, provides an LED flashlight which has a second or redundant battery supply which nests in-line in a tubular or oval housing.
Sinclair, U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,062, discloses a portable electric LED flashlight having a light source in the form of an LED with a high internal resistance. The use of such a high resistance element, while initial costs are low, is undesirable as it unnecessarily wastes battery power.
There remains a need for a high intensity light LED powered flashlight which is highly efficient and long lasting for use by fire fighting personnel, law enforcement personnel, EMS personnel and civilians and the like.